From Future Past
by EquineMajor
Summary: After certain events occur a girl mysteriously appears on Berk with a jet black Night Fury. When Hiccup finds her she tells him that there is a great war coming and that Berk must prepare for it could be their last. What will happen? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Ya'll so this is my first story so go easy on me. Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

**I don't own How To Train Your Dragon or it's characters only my own characters, all the rest of the credit goes to Dreamworks **

"Hiccup?" "Yeah I am over hear Astrid one second." "Hey what are you up to?" "Oh this it just nothing that you need to see yet." "Oh come on Hiccup just a peek I promise I won't hurt you. Please?" "No I can't trust you that you won't hurt me because you are going to think that I am some crazy person who has gone absolutely insane." "Fine but I am going to find out one way or another." "Yeah we'll see about that." "Well I have to go I promised Stormfly that I would take her flying this afternoon." Yeah OK i will see you later." "Huh i wonder what Toothless will think of this? It seems to put me in no harm but he can be overprotective at times." As Hiccup walked out of the forge he was tackled to the ground buy a huge reptile. "OK Toothless get off of me you know that I don't like that." The Night Fury just gave a low growl in response. "Oh come on. Fine then I guess you don't want to go flying then?" Toothless immediately let his rider up, Hiccup knew that no matter what the cause Toothless would never turn down a flight. "Ha ha thought so. OK bud let go!" Toothless took off with a burst of speed as he and Hiccup flew through the never ending air. Just then with out notice Toothless veered off the flight path and down towards Thor's Beach. "Hey Toothless what is going on whats wrong?" Just then a flash of white lightning came into view and surrounded the entire beach and was only inches away form hitting Hiccup, luckily Toothless was there to pull him out of the way in time.

When the extreme light cleared Hiccup could not believe what he was seeing there was a Jet Black Night Fury that had a rider who's face was covered with a hood and mask. Hiccup gasped "What the?!"

"Don't come near me I am surrounded by a huge shield of lightning just please give me a minuet to turn it off." With the push of a button the shield was disabled. The voice seemed to be a female but Hiccup couldn't tell because of what seemed to be a voice modulator. "If you don't mind me asking but who are you and what do you want?" Hiccup stated with confidence. "That is classified I can't tell you who I am because it could upset the balance with this time and dimension. But you can call me Blue Blood. I know that you may have many questions Hiccup but listen I need to speak with the chief it is of great importance that I do." "Why?" "I can't tell you but the chief will. Like I said if I upset the balance this could cause crucial damage to time and dimension." "OK but if you don't mind me asking are you from the future or something?" Blue Blood bit her lip, "Yes sort of but you must tell no one that if they found out they would think me some crazy lunatic that doesn't know what she is talking about." "OK. I won't tell a sole. But one more thing how did you know my name was Hiccup?" "Classified again. The less the questions that better off we will both be OK?" "Alright I will take you to the chief. Is that a Night Fury?" "Yes it is one of the last ones to live but I can't tell you much about it sorry." "Oh um follow me."

**So what did you guys think? Was it good was it bad? Please R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I know I just published and all but I thought I would speed things up and post another chapter right away. So here you go! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The fly to the village was uneventful, it was mostly silent the only audible sounds were the screeching of dragons and the flapping of wings. Blue Blood seemed to be looking around the village sadly as if she was giving it up. Finally Hiccup came out and asked "Why are you here? I mean I am the future chief why can't you tell me anything?" Blue Blood was taken aback by the outburst. "Hiccup I understand that you have many questions but all will be told in a matter of time. A wise man once told me that patience is a virtue. You just have to wait a bit longer and you will come to know why I am here. Don't worry I'm well aware that you are the future chief but in order for things to play out right I must…" "Speak with the current chief. I know." Hiccup sighed and pushed Toothless to go a little faster so they could get back to the village.

Once back to the village Hiccup got off Toothless and led Blue Blood to his house to find his father – the chief – Stoick the Vast. When they entered the house they found his father deep in conversation with Gobber. When Stoick saw his son he abruptly stopped talking and motioned for Gobber to leave once the house was quite again Hiccup spoke "What's going on Dad? Did something happen?" "No son just business that I was taking care of. Um who is this?" Stoick motioned to the masked stranger standing behind Hiccup. Hiccup introduced Blue Blood to his father. Blue Blood spoke before anything else was said. "I know that you must have many questions for me but please allow me to explain." Hiccup was about to leave when Blue Blood stopped him. "Hiccup because you are the chief's son and are future chief it is of great importance that you stay and listen to what I have to say." Hiccup looked at Blue Blood with a blank expression. "But I thought you were to speak to the current chief and no one other than the current chief?" "Ah but you didn't let me finish earlier I was going to add that you are to stay while I speak. And I never did say that I was to only speak to the current chief and no one other than the current chief. I didn't tell you earlier because I knew that if I did you would be bothering me with questions non-stop. I just needed you to wait until I could talk to you both in a safe loco. It is better for me to explain it once than multiple times again. Please understand I was just doing what my father taught me to do. Be calm and patient." Hiccup just stared back at Blue Blood with an astonished gaze and asked "Where did you learn that phrase?" "What phrase?" Blue Blood questioned. "The "Be clam and be patient" one." "Like I said my father taught me that phrase and I have followed that since." What he heard astonished Hiccup to the point where he couldn't think right. He had heard that phrase used multiple times before; he was always using it because Astrid was so nosy. He had told her time and time again that patience is a virtue, or to be calm and patient. Blue Blood spoke up "Time is of the essence for me I must make this a quick journey. Please I would like for us to converse about matters of importance." Stoick who was locked into a trance stood and said "Yes of course please take a seat and we will converse." Hiccup joined them still in hard thought but let it go after a while. Alright now it is time to see just who this person was and know why he or she was here.

**So I hope that you guys like it. I know that this is kind of a cliff hanger but I am the type of person that loves to use them. Ha, ha. Anyway R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ya'll. So I know that I haven't updated in a few days but it has been really hectic with finals for school coming up and this huge project that I have to get done by Monday. Yeah you get the point. But here is the next chapter for you all. So enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"OK, I know that you have many questions and I will answer them but, in my own time. Please just listen to what I have to say." Blue Blood asked with a pleading sigh. "Of course we will listen. Please continue." Stoick answered. "Thank you." Blue Blood replied. "Where do I begin? Well for starters I suppose I must trust you with my real name and where I come from. Alright this might sound crazy but I am from the future. I have come here to tell you of a threat that is headed your way. It is something that has destroyed our future and the only way to stop it from ever becoming real is to go back in time and stop it before it has started." Stoick and Hiccup were speechless. They looked at Blue Blood with a blank and crazy expression. "Wait hold on, so then this means that the threat that has destroyed your future started here in this time?" Hiccup asked. "Yes that is correct. I know it is a lot to process but to show you proof that I am form the future I will show you some gadgets that can only be found in my time never in this time. First, Hiccup do you remember when I first showed up and was surrounded by lightning?" "Yeah you had said to stand back." "Right well that was no ordinary lightning. It was a shield that was created from the power of the Skrill. When we found out just how powerful the Skrill was, thanks to The Book of Dragons we saw in idea blossom. Why not create a shield that protects us from danger. It protects the Skrill, so why not us?" "That brings up a good point. But how would you control it? We never were able to control it and we ended up have to freeze it up as it was before." Hiccup said. "Yes I know it sounds crazy that we were able to control it, but we weren't the ones who came up with the idea." "Wait then if you didn't come up with the idea then who did?" Stoick asked. Blue Blood bit her lip and looked down. Hiccup quickly coming to her defense said. "Uh Dad I don't think she can tell us" "WHAT! Why not. She said that she would answer all of our questions did she not?" "Yes she did but only on her own time. Maybe this is one of those questions where if she gave us the answer it could hurt her future and ours." With huff Stoick calmed down and said "Fine I understand. Please continue." "Yes of course. Another gadget that I had brought with me is this." She unclipped something a brought out a mask that looked like it was made of iron and was blue and white. "This is a voice modulator and mask this protects me form reviling my identity and also to keeps my voice form being recognized. The idea came from the Night Fury and Gronkle." "Wow so how did you configure those dragons in to one device? What was their role?" Hiccup asked. "The Night Fury was involved in making the color and identity part because of the dark color of the Night Fury's skin and the identity of itself because before it was tamed it was never seen. The Gronkle comes into play because of the toughness of the iron that the mask is made of. It is actually made of Gronkle Iron." "What you mean that you still use Gronkle Iron even in the future?" Hiccup asked astonished. Blue Blood smiled "Yes ever since the invention of Gronkle Iron we have come to know that it is very useful for anyone in any era." Blue Blood took a deep breath and found that she needed to get up and walk around. "If you don't mind I would like to take Avenger out for a fly. I need to stretch my legs. If you would please excuse me." Blue Blood stood up and exited the house. Before she could close the door fully Hiccup stopped her and said that he should take Toothless out for a fly as well. With that both exited the house.

After readjusting her mask Blue Blood whistled for Avenger who was up on the roof of the Haddock house which was not unusual because after all she was a Haddock.

**Sorry I know that I left off on a cliff hanger but I have to make the story somewhat suspenseful. Anyway I just want to know whether or not I should make my chapters longer or have them stay in this medium range? So please R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Ya'll I'm Back! Here is chapter 4 for you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Hiccup's POV

Something was interesting about Blue Blood. It wasn't just that she was from the future, no, it was something more than that. It was like she knew me. All my secrets. This was going to be an interesting flight.

HTTYD

Blue Blood's/Kari's POV

_Flashback_

_I whistled for Avenger my best friend in the world she was the only one that understood me since I was the only one who she would allow on her back. Being a Haddock had it's advantage. When I was born my parents named me Kari and knew right away that I would be a dragon rider like everyone else in the village but not just any dragon rider a master one at that. After all I was the daughter of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III who was the first person to ever train and ride a dragon. Toothless. Although I got my father's forest green eyes and his brown hair I had my Mother's Astrid Haddock's determination. which was not I was 4 I was always begging Dad to let me go with him to help train Dragons but he had always said that I was to young and I would have to wait to be older. When I was 6 I was able to train my very first dragon a Terrible Terror named Sky with ease. I soon was able to move up to bigger dragons with my ease at training them. When I turned 10 I was able to tame my first Nadder and my first Gronkle. When Dad saw my talent at taming and training dragons he finally allowed me to come with him to help train dragons for some new recruits; only the catch was that he would only allow me to train Nadders, Gronkles, and Terrible Terrors at that time. I kept moving up and up and up until I reached the point where I was able to help my father tame a Monstrous Nightmare. I will say that he was hard to train but after much coaxing and bonding the dragon grew to love both me and my Dad. As I was training My dad was able to teach me how to ride a dragon. After much debate I was able to form a special bond with the Nightmare that me and my Dad had tamed. The Nightmare excepted me and I was able to get on his back to for short rides every now and then. Life was great at that time, I would do anything to have it back. Eventually when i turned 11 a boy around my age came in an instantly shared a bond with the Nightmare I knew that at that moment that the Nightmare had chosen who it wanted to be with. Even though I wasn't expecting to keep the Nightmare for my own I was still hoping he would be the dragon that would help train new riders. The boy's name was Sam. Sam and I became fast friends and he told me that I was welcome to come by and visit anytime that I wanted to see the Nightmare who's new name was Fire Fang which suited him well. It wasn't until I turned 16 that I stumbled across the biggest discovery of all the ultimate challenge for my training skills._

HTTYD

Hiccup's POV

Blue Blood was no where in site she must have taken off on Avenger her Nightfury. I called Toothless who came down expecting his lunch but was utterly dissapointed when he saw my hands were empty. "Aw come on bud I just forgot how about we go for a fly?" Toothless' perked up when he heard the word fly so I saddled him up and took off hoping to find Blue Blood in the Process but Toothless had other ideas.

HTTYD

Blue Blood's/Kari's POV

_Flashback continued._

_I walking towards the cove in search for peace and quite from the bustling town of Berk. Little did I know that I was being watched. As I was nearing the cove I head the unmistakable sound of a screaming roar. A Night Fury? No there was only one Night Fury that was in exsistance and that was the chief's dragon. I wonder where that came from? Just then I hear the sound of wings above me and I see the unmistakable form of a jet black Night Fury above me. I was scared but only for a second before the dragon landed in front of me looking at me with slitted eyes. I tried to stay as calm as I could and started to back away. The Dragon didn't make a move it just watched me. Then with out thinking I turned my back to the Dragon and ran. I know what you are thinking foolish right. But you have to believe that I was scared out of my mind and that I didn't have much self control over my movements when I freaked out. When I reached the edge of the forest I looked back and the dragon was gone. The next day I decided to see if the Night Fury I saw the day before was really real and if it was, was it still there? I took a basket of fish which I was able to sneak from the training arena and went in search for the dragon. by the time I was half way to the cove I still had not seen the Night Fury. When I reached the cove entrance I was not prepared for what I saw. The Night Fury was laying in the cove with it wings folded and head down sleeping. I didn't want to startle the dragon so I left the basket of fish on the corner of entrance to the cove because I knew that the dragon would find it there. I quickly and quietly made my way back to the village when I heard the sound of wings and then nothing. I knew at once that the Night Fury had found the stash of fish and had taken it gladly. It was decided that I would bring back more tomorrow and then perhaps stay for a while but out of eyesight. I was not ready to revel my self to the Night Fury not yet._

**So what did you think? I know that it is left off on another cliff hanger but I promise that if you guys don't hate me I will make the next chapter a non-cliffhanger chapter I think this is the longest chapter I have written! Well I hope you guys liked it. Please Review! :- ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Y'all. So I know that I have not been updating as often and I am sorry for that, the school year just ended last week for me so I wanted time to take a break. I know I am such a bad person but honest I wanted to update ASAP so here is the next chapter. Please R&R**

**I don't own any of the How To Train Your Dragon characters or Movie plots all goes to Dreamworks animation. **

Blue Blood landed at her favorite spot that she usually would be at in her time, the cove in the small cave hidden under Avenger's wings. "Oh Avenger how will I ever get it through to them? They think I am some crazed lunatic that has had to much mead. *sigh*. Blue Blood sat back and stared at the opening to the cave and let fond memories fill her head.

Blue Blood's/Kari's POV

Flashback continued

_After the second encounter with the Night Fury I decided that I wanted to train it. I knew that I had to get my dad to tell me how he trained Toothless and hoped that it worked that same with this Night Fury. At dinner that night I suddenly blurted out "Dad can you tell me the story of how you trained toothless again?" Hiccup was taken by surprise and Toothless lifted up his head at the sound of his name. Then Hiccup smiled "Sure I can tell you that story again. Where to begin. I was a young boy about your age and rebellious and obsessed with killing my first dragon so one night during a dragon raid I took my new invention out of the forage and looked for something to shoot at. Before long I heard the unmistakable sound of the Night Fury scream. I was looking but couldn't see the dragon then there was a blast and I shot at it. I heard the boa hit the dragon and saw it go down. Early in the morning I found a path that looked like it had been scraped with something heavy and followed it. What I found was incredible. A Night Fury. When I got down close enough I was going to kill it when I found that I couldn't. I decided to set the dragon free. After the first encounter with the dragon I found that it could not fly on it's own because of the lost tail fin. I decided that I wanted to help him so every day after dragon training I came to what I called the cove and started to earn the dragons's trust and respect, all the while making an artificial tail fin for him. After the tail fin came the saddle and then the test drive and everything goes form there." I listened attentively. "How did you earn the dragons respect and trust?" Hiccup looked at his daughter then continued "That was no walk in the park one day I went to the cove with a shield and fish to look for the Night Fury. In terms it found me. The dragon came to me when I held out the fish but backed away from me when it saw that I had a weapon. I found that in order for the dragon to trust me I had to drop all my weapons. after disposing of the small knife I held out the fish again and he took it from me fast and quick after that he started to come over looking for more and I backed up scared out of my mind, I kept telling him no and that I didn't have any more, then he hacked up what was left and gave it to me. He looked at me expecting me to eat it I looked at him and took a bite and showed him how I thought it was good but he wanted me to go further and actually swallow it. I did and let me tell you it was the worst thing ever." Hiccup looked at Toothless who looked back at him with and astonished gaze that seemed to say "You totally faked liking it?" I laughed to my self and turned my attention back to my dad. "After that I set the fish down and smiled, before I knew it he was looking at me and smiling. I started to reach to try and touch his head but he growled and flew or at least tried to fly away to the other side of the cove. I wanted to get closer to him still and quietly walked up to where he was laying and sat down next to him he looked at me gave an annoyed grunt and wrapped himself with in his wings and tail. I saw the tail fin and tried to get close enough to touch it but he looked at me with a look that said "What are you doing?" I walked away fast and he got up and that was it. I stayed there all night and was on the other side of the cove when he came to me. I continued to ignore him and continued to work on a drawing of him in the sand. Toothless seemed entranced with it and literally got up on two legs and broke a tree branch completely off and began dragging it around me making his own work of art when he was done he inspected it and nodded with approval. I looked around trying to find a way out the maze of lines as I started to walk I stepped on a line and he growled at me I stepped off of it but then had an idea if I am to step on it it will make him mad but what will happen if I step around it? so I tested out my theory and stepped on the line 2 more times the third time I stepped around it and I looked at him and he seemed pleased. I started walking around the lines and I finally ended up having my back turned to him I turned around and looked at him and he looked at me I tried to reach out but he let out a low growl I finally just turned my head away and put my hand out and waited. After a time I felt scaly skin touch my hand I relaxed and looked at him and found that I was touching him. He lifted his head away and then walked off."_

Hiccup's POV

I started to look high and low for Blue Blood but to no avail could I find her then I had an idea, what about the cove? I started to steer Toothless towards the cove but he had other ideas. Toothless wouldn't turn. "Come on bud we need to find Blue Blood." It was no use Toothless wouldn't turn "Fine you win this time." I turned away from the cove and stated to head towards the sea for an afternoon flight.

Blue Blood's POV

Flashback continued

_After I was able to find out how my dad trained Toothless I decided to try it with the same type of method. I headed towards the cove with a basket of fish. As I neared the cove I had the distinct feeling that I was being watched. I started to enter the cove. The Night Fury was no where in sight so I slowly began my decent down. The feeling of me being watched grew stronger and finally heard the unmistakable sound of wings flapping and then something landing behind me. I slowly turned around and saw the Night Fury standing a few feet away from me looking at the basket. I moved slowly taking out one of the fish from the basket and holding it out to he dragon. It eyed me suspiciously but came forward. I made sure that I didn't carry my battle ax with me that day. The dragon kept coming forward until it was just inches from my face. I held out the fish and waited patiently for him to take it. Then as quick as ever the dragon tore the fish from my hands and swallowed it whole. It about gave me a heart attack. The dragon looked at me through slightly slit eyes. I decided to try the maneuver that my Dad explained and held out my hand and looked away. I didn't feel anything for a long time and was about to pull away when I felt the dragon's head touch the palm of my hand. I looked at the dragon. The dragon pulled away but stayed put. I held out my hand and reached up to pet it. The dragon looked at me with suspicion but didn't growl at me. As I came closer and closer to touching it the dragon filled the gap and touched my hand again. I started to pet the top of it's head. It purred in response and started to come closer to me. I walked forward still keeping my hand on his head. After the longest time I stopped and thought that it was good to leave on a good note. I started to walk away I heard the sound of feet following me and I turned to see the dragon right behind me. I laughed "No you have to stay here. I promise I will be back in the morning." I was able to walk home with out any further issue._

_The next day before I headed to the cove I decided that I would get a saddle. I grabbed my monthly allowance and headed to the forage. When I got there the line seemed short so I jumped in. After about an hour of waiting I got to the counter to order a saddle. Gobber was at the counter. "Good at least I don't have my dad." "Hey Kari what can I do ya for?" "Hi Gobber I need an adjustable saddle." "Oh well you are in luck I have a saddle that your father built just yesterday that will fit that order, it has the new and improved adjustable strap to fit almost any dragon mainly the Nadder , Gronkle, and Nightmare." "Perfect That is what I need." "Ah well you see this is an expensive saddle this will cost you at least 50 pieces of sliver." "Figures good thing I saved up to buy it my dad had told me about the saddle and I have had my eyes on it even before it was finished." Here is fifty." I handed Gobber the silver and took the saddle. I headed to the cove to find that the Night Fury was not in the cove where I thought he'd be. I also found the basket of fish gone as well. I descended down to the cove. Not long after I heard wings and then a thump. I turned around and found the dragon staring at me. He walked over to me looking at the saddle in my hands. "Hey there fella don't worry I brought breakfast here you go." I tossed him a fish and he quickly grabbed it and swallowed it whole. "Ha ha well looks like somebody was hungry." The dragon looked at me. He stepped closer and sniffed at the saddle. I let him sniff it until he was satisfied that it wasn't a threat. "What do you think will you let me put this on you?" The dragon looked at me and then without warning he lifted me up and put me on his back I dropped the saddle hung on tight. The dragon took off and took me high up into the clouds. At that point I knew that I had formed a bond with this dragon and he had chosen me to be his best friend. After flyimg for what seemed like a half hour we landed on Thor's Beach not to far from the cove. The dragon let me off from his back. I turned to look at him. The dragon nuzzled my hand. "Hmm well I can't just keep calling you no name I think I will call you Avenger because of your dark scales and your avenging personality." Avenger looked at me he seemed to except the name pushed against my hand as if agreeing with me. Avenger lifted me on his back and we flew back to the cove. I got off and grabbed the saddle. "Now can I put this on you?" Avenger looked at me and came towards me seeming to give permission to. I put the saddle on him and tightened it. Perfect fit. I was pulling the saddle off I saw an engraving on it, It had my name engraved on it and a note that said "To Kari happy Snoggeltog Love, Dad." It brought tears to my eyes and I would have to thank him later for the saddle. "OK Avenger I need you to stay here tonight I will come back in the morning with my parents. OK?" I left the cove carrying the saddle with me and walked home.  
_

Hiccup's POV

I kept thinking about Blue Blood and how mysterious she seemed. If only I could find out who she really was.

Blue Blood's POV

Flashback continued

_As I walked home everything felt right with the world. Then everything fell apart. I was walking home and was just about to open the door when I heard cannon fire. I saw multiple cannons coming from enemy ships headed straight for the house I ran and yelled for help, my parents ran out just before the cannon hit. Mom called for Stormfly and Dad had Toothless right beside him. "Dad what is going on?" "I don't know but I need you to go to the cove and stay there until I come and get you. "No I am not going to leave you. You need me" "Kari it is too dangerous I want you safe. Please." "Fine." I started to head towards the cove once I saw my parents take off I grabbed my saddle that I dropped and headed towards the training arena. I grabbed my leather armor, cloke, voice modulator, and mask. I picked up my saddle and headed towards the cove. when I got there it was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. I took off my voice modulator and called out for Avenger. I descended quickly down the path. Not long after I heard the flapping of wings and then a thump. I tried to look for Avenger but I couldn't see. "Avenger I can't see." I felt a scaly surface touch my hand felt my way around to Avenger's back and placed the saddle on him. "Avenger up." I said and he lifted me up on to his back. I grabbed a hold of his harness and said "Let's go!" Avenger took off into the night with me astride his back I fled to the battle scene and instantly found my parents with the other legendary dragon rider's I tried to keep out of sight but quickly flew towards my parents. Toothless saw me first but I gave him the signal to keep quiet. he understood. I saw multiple enemy ships that were headed towards Berk. The ships looked like they consisted of dragon traps and also an entire armada. The main enemy ship arrived and on it where two enemy's that we never thought would be seen again let alone together. Drago Bludvist and Dagur the Derranged were attacking Berk with full force. It seemed as though this was the replay from years past. only know it was stronger. Without warning dragon's came at us with full force being controlled by Drago. The armada stepped off the ships and attacked the Berkian army. I finally had to stop hiding in the shadows and join the battle. "Avenger we need to move and fast we need to get to the main ship and take down Drago." Avenger understood the task and flew high above the rest of the dragons and riders. He let out a scream. Everyone turned to Hiccup and Hiccup looked at Toothless. Hiccup looked to the sky but didn't see anything they waited. I made my move, Avenger launched towards the main ship and blasted it with a full force plasma blast. As we swooped by like lightning everyone had astonished looks on their faces. Hiccup was the most astonished. "Another Night Fury?" I turned around and headed straight for the riders and stopped suddenly in front of my dad. "Who are you? Show yourself." "I am Right here." Hiccup looked up towards the Night Fury's back and saw me. "Who are you?" I removed my mask and showed my father who I really was. "Kari? What are you doing here?" "I told you that you would need my help. This is Avenger I found him in the cove about a month ago and we formed a bond just like you and Toothless." Hiccup looked at me and smiled "I knew you would always be a great dragon rider." Astrid came forward and saw me. "Kari I am so proud of you. Mom huggedme tight. "Thanks mom. Now come on we have a battle to win. Whats the first step Dad?" "We need to attack the main ship but it won't be easy we need to fire from all sides to destroy it. Snotlout I need you and Fishlegs to find Dagur and take him out." "Got it let's go Hookfang." "Come on Meatlug." Ruff, Tuff I need you two to take out the left side of the ship with all you've got. "On our way." "Astrid I need you to take out the right side of the ship with Kari." "Got it Dad come on Mom." "What are you going to do Hiccup?" "I am going to take out the front of the ship." "OK be careful." I turned Avenger. "Come on Avenger we need to blast that ship with everything we've got!" With a mighty flap his wings Avenger took to the skies. Avenger let out a scream and shot a full force plasma blast at the right of the ship. "Good job now let's go find Drago." I was able to slip away from the ship. Avenger was able hide in the shadows of the night while I started to search for Drago. Suddenly weapons, boas, and nets we launched at us. Avenger was able to dodge most of them but with his back turned a boa attacked and took us down. Avenger let out a scream. My Dad saw us go down and yelled "Kari!" We landed with a thud on the ground. I looked and saw nothing but blackness. I quickly realized that I was tucked in Avenger's wings. Avenger let out a coo. "I'm ok bud you can let me up as Avenger was unwrapping his wings a large net was thrown over us. "No! Avenger can you blast us out of here?" "Ha, ha, ha you can try and get out but this net is fire proof." "Who are you!" The stranger came into view and reviled himself as Drago Bludvist "What do you want with us?" "I want nothing more than revenge. Now we just have to wait for dear dad to come and rescue you and I will have what I want and Dagur will have what he wants." At that point Drago hid himself and I saw my Dad heading straight for the bait. "No Dad stop! He is going to kill you get away you need to get away!" I yelled with all my might. "Avenger I need you to blast at Dad to get him to leave! Please it is the only way to save him." Avenger did as he was told and fired warning shots at Dad. "What the Toothless lookout!." Hiccup yelled. Toothless dodged the blasts and continued to get nearer and nearer to me. When they landed he was running to me. "No Dad get away! He is going to kill you!" "No one is going to kill me sweetheart. Now let me get you out." "No Dad lookout!" Hiccup turned around and was met with sword to his chest. "No! Dad! Avenger blast Drago." Avenger let out three plasma blast at Drago who just laughed and retreated. With all my might I was able to push the net off. I ran to Dad's crumpled form. "No ,no ,no! Dad please wake up." Mom landed next to me in a matter of minuets Toothless nuzzled his rider. Mom let out a gasp of horror. "No Hiccup!" I was crying over Dad "No it can't be, it can't be!" It was no use my Dad was gone and so was Drago. With out warning a net was flown over Toothless and he was surrounded by Dagur's armada. "Ha, ha now the Night Fury is all mine." "Not if I can help it!" I yelled I took out my shield of lightning and surrounded Toothless, Avenger, Mom , Dad, and myself. Dagur tried as hard as he could to get through the shield but was only met shocks of lightning each time. I walked over to Toothless and undid the net to let him out. After that I saw Snotlout with Hookfang and Fishlegs with Meatlug take Dagur down. When Fishlegs gave the all clear sign that we could come out I turned off the shield. Once the shield was off everyone landed in front of us. "The ships are retreating and so are the dragons." The twins replied. Then everyone saw Mom and I as we nelt down and cried. They saw Hiccup and they all gasped. I stood up and with a shaky voice said "Dagur may be dealt with but Drago Bludvist got what he wanted. Revenge on my Dad." After that I ran into my mother's arms and cried, she was crying to everyone was._

Hiccup's POV

I don't know how to explain it but I heard a loud scream that came from the cove Toothless heard is too we headed over there to see what was going on. I had this terrible feeling that it was Blue Blood.

Blue Blood/Kari's POV

I woke with a start everything was different I was in the cove and the sun was setting. Then everything came back to me i had traveled back in time to reverse history to stop my father's death. To stop the war that was going to happen in a few years and then 20 years after that. I now knew that I would be staying longer than I thought to help prepare them for battle. I then heard a soft coo. I turned to look at Avenger. "I'm ok bud I just had a bad memory that's all. I then heard a thump outside the cave Avenger took his aiming stance while I put on my armor, mask, cloke and voice modulator. I then heard my name being called by a familiar voice. Dad? No not dad just Hiccup at a younger age. "Come on Avenger I need to get up and walk." I exited the cave. "Hiccup? what are you doing here?" "Blue Blood I am so glad that I found you I heard you scream or at least Toothless did and we came flying." "Oh? Did I scream? I am sorry that I worried you I must have been having a bad memory." "Are you sure you are ok?" "Yeah I am ok it was just a memory that's all. You should be heading back the sun is setting." Don't you mean WE should be heading back?" "No I am going to stay here to night. I just need to be away from the village. Besides I can't really have anyone else see me except you and your father right now." "Ok but we have a spare bedroom if you need it." "I give you my thanks but I would prefer it here. Goodnight Hiccup." "Goodnight Blue Blood." with that Hiccup flew away and I entered the cave.

Hiccup's POV

Blue Blood seemed a little wary at the thought of coming into the village. Maybe something in her future caused this? I flew back to the house and was greeted by my dad. "Hiccup you home?" "Yeah dad I am home." "Hiccup where is that Blue Blood gal?" "She is at the cove I offered her to stay with us but she insisted on staying in the cove I am not sure why." "Ok but just let her know that if she changes her mind the door is always open." "Yeah thanks Dad i'll let her know that." _  
_

**So What did you guys think? I know that this chapter was a little depressing believe me it was not easy to write but don't worry the next chapter will be more uplifting. Until Next Time **

**EquineMajor**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Ya'll! Next chapter coming at you! **

Hiccup's POV

Early the next morning I was awoken by a loud knock at the door. More like banging. Tiredly I got up and answered the door with Toothless following behind me. When I opened the door Blue Blood was standing outside. "Morning Blue Blood didn't expect you to be here so early." "I only have limited time Hiccup I must discuss matters with you and your father now." "Yeah well Dad's not here right now he has other chief duties to attend to at this point but if you need to discuss with someone you can with me." I offered. "No your father needs to be here when we talk. When will he be back?" "Not until sundown at most I would think." "Fine I will see you at sundown." Blue Blood turned away seeming a little frustrated. I sighed and closed the door. "Well bud I suppose you want to go flying right about now?" Toothless looked at me with a look that said: "Yeah what else!" "Ok then. Let's go."

Blue Bloods/Kari's POV

Avenger how am I going to tell him that I am his daughter? From the future none the less. I buried my head into my hands. "Oh Dad I wish you were here with me." Avenger sensing my distress came and nuzzled me I managed a small smile. "Thanks bud you always know how to cheer me up. Come on let's go for that morning flight that I promised." I got on Avenger's back and we took to the skies.

_Flashback _

_The death of my father was too much for me to bear. I ripped myself out of my mother's arms and ran. Avenger following me. I didn't look back. Not even when I heard the yells form the other riders and my mother calling my name. I kept running I was choking back sobs. When I couldn't run any more I found that I was in the cove. I let out a scream of rage as I shook my fist at the sky you will pay Drago you will pay!" Not being able to hold it in anymore I let everything fall. I cried for what seemed like hours on end. Avenger tried to help but I was in no mood for comforting. Suddenly a bright light pierced the sky. I looked up with a tear streaked face. Before me I saw a dragon I let out a gasp of fear but before I could back away it spoke to me. "Dear one why are you so sad?" I looked back at the dragon an astonished gaze I had no words. Avenger looked at the dragon and came forward he seemed to be conversing with him. "Your young dragon tells me that you have suffered a great loss. Is this true?" "Yes I have lost my father to a mad man, I tried to stop him but he would not listen the mad man known as Drago Bludvist took my father from me." I choked back a sob as more tears were threatening to come out. "I see. Young one there is still hope, I have read you mind and can see that you want to go back and change what has happened. I can provide you with that wish but in turn you must do something for me." "Anything." I said "You train dragons yes?" "Yes." I said a little hesitantly. The dragon continued "Come I want to show you something." the dragon came down low for me to get on his back I approached a little hesitantly but got on. "Wait can Avenger come?" I asked. The dragon looked at Avenger. "Yes he may come." I whistled for Avenger and he was up in the air following me on the white dragon's back._

Hiccup's POV

It was a little after sunset when I heard another knock at the door. Standing outside was Blue Blood. "Hi Blue Blood come on in." "Hello Hiccup." "Son is that Blue Blood gal here yet?" "Yeah Dad she just walked in." I lead Blue Blood to the couch. "Blue Blood it is nice to see you again." "Yeas you as well Stoick. Where did we leave off yesterday?" "Um you had told us about you coming to the future and you had proven to us that you have." I replied. "Yes now I remember. As I explain this part I need you both to listen with open minds this crucial for you to know." "Yes please continue." Stoick answered. I looked at Blue Blood and saw her hesitating. "I am going to trust you with my real name and my identity." "My real name is Kari, Kari Haddock." Before I could grasp the information I saw Blue Blood remove her mask and hood. I gasped.

Blue Blood's/Kari's POV

After I removed my hood and mask Hiccup looked at me with an astonished gaze. "I know that this is a lot to process but please just listen to what I have to say." Both Hiccup and Stoick nodded. "Like I said I am Kari Haddock. And I am you daughter Hiccup." I waited for his response. He was about to respond when I heard the sound of Avenger's roar. I quickly replaced my mask and hood and stood up. "Someone is here and I have a bad feeling who." I looked out the window and saw the unmistakable sign of the Berzerkers ship. "Listen to me both of you…." I was disturbed by a bang on the door. "Hiccup!" It sounded like mom but I knew fair well who it was Astrid. Hiccup got up and answered the door "Hiccup we saw Berzerker ships about 10 miles out we need to get the other's. Hiccup snapped out of his astonished gaze and turned to Toothless. "Come on bud let's go." Before he could leave. I stepped in front of Hiccup. "Blue Blood listen I have to stop Dagur I don't have much time stay here and we can finish this later." Hiccup said "Hiccup I know, why do you think that I am here? Listen I will tell you later but we need to gather all of Berk this is the first step that starts to destroy my future. I know things that you don't. Now come on we don't have much time!" Hiccup looked at me "Alright come on." I looked at Hiccup with a relived gaze and whistled for Avenger. I climbed on and pulled out my sword time to take this down. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Ya'll! First let me just say that I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Second I am very pleased that I have gotten so many views on this story I didn't think that I would get over 500 let alone over 900 views. Hope to reach 1000 views. Anyway on with the story!**

Blue Blood/Kari's POV

All the rider's including Avenger and I gathered around Hiccup's house to discuss how we were going to take on Dagur. Hiccup who kept looking at me with weary gaze asked "Blue Blood what do we do you said you knew Dagur better than anyone so what are his weakness's?" I stared at Hiccup. "Well you guys know who he is but this time he is far more deranged than the last time." "How is that?" Fishlegs asked. I bit my lip and said carefully he has dragon riders that are about as deranged as he is they don't know sympathy and they don't know love or anything. But they do know pain and dragons. In order for you to be able to beat them you need to use their own cunning skill against them. It won't be easy but I know that you guys can do it." "The team looked at me with an astonished gaze. "Wait, wait how do you know all of this are you working for him behind our back and leading us into a trap?" Snotlout asked. "Snotlout now is not the best time." Hiccup said "No it's ok they need to know too we might as well tell them now but you have to tell no one else about this yet got it?" The team nodded. "Ok I am from the future and I am Hiccup's daughter. I came here to stop a war that tore up my future and I went back in time to rewrite history because in the future Hiccup..." I Burst into tears I couldn't tell them that it was just to painful to tell. Avenger came up next to me and wrapped a wing around me in comfort. He stepped in front of me and roared for everyone to get out of the way. "Avenger it's ok I am ok I just.." Before I could get another word in edgewise there was a huge explosion. "Oh no! They are here everyone get on your dragons we need to act now!" I said brushing off the painful memory. "Come on Avenger we need to end this now!" Avenger let out a roar. "Hiccup and Toothless I need you to come with me. Ruff, Tuff I need you guys to take out the ships. Fishlegs go and distract the armada. Snoutlout I need you to help take down the ships." "Whoa I don't need to take orders form you!" I glared at him with my death glare as did Astrid. "Ok , ok I will go sheesh women." "I head that Snotlout!" Astrid yelled. "You were saying?" Hiccup said "Yes Hiccup and Astrid I need you two to follow me." "Got it!" They both said in union. "Alright Avenger let's show Dagur what we are made of." "Blue Blood I am going to find Dagur once you hear a roar of a dragon that is not ours start blasting down ships got it?" "Got it!"

Hiccup's POV

Toothless come one bud lets go find Dagur. "Dagur!" "Oh Hiccup how happy am I to see you!" "What are you doing here Dagur?!" I yelled "Oh nothing much but I thought that I would surprise you with a little defeat so I can have that Night Fury of yours. Ha, ha." "Not going to happen Dagur!" I said "We'll see about that Hiccup. Boy's let out the weapons all aiming at Hiccup! Remember I want that Night Fury alive! Got it!" "Yes sir." The men yelled. Without a second thought a latch was lifted and out came the so called weapons.

Blue Blood's POV

I head the unmistakable roar of a dragon that was my que. "Come on Avenger we've got this!" I flew up into the clouds and the unmistakable sound of a whistle from the wings of a Night Fury filled the air.

No POV

Dagur who was looking at Hiccup when he heard the whistle and got confused. "How are you doing that!?" He yelled with anger. "Dagur you may have some tricks up your sleeve but that doesn't mean that I don't have any tricks up my sleeve." Hiccup said. With out another word a blast hit the ship causing the ship to sink. "No my ship!" Dagur looked at Hiccup and then at the skies he saw nothing but how there was only one Night Fury and that was the one Hiccup was riding. "Fine you want to play games then let's play games! Rider's attack!" Dagur yelled. Toothless was able to get out of the way of a fire ball that was shot but more were coming at them. "Ok Bud we need to out run them until the other's catch up. Come on!" Hiccup urged Toothless to go and fast. As Hiccup past the twins he yelled "Guys we have Dragon riders and they aren't friendly come one help me get to the other's." The twins nodded and looked followed Hiccup. "Snotlout, Astrid we have dragon riders we need to team up and ban together. to stop them." Hiccup said. "Hiccup where is Blue Blood?" "I am right here just needed to take care of something." "Ok good everyone's here. Listen we have dragon riders and they obviously are not friendly we need to ban together to take them down." Hiccup said. Out of the mist came six dragon riders which were surprisingly on the same type of dragons that the team had except for a Night Fury. And they all looked to be almost doppelgangers. There was a girl on a Nadder and a brother and sister on a Zippleback along with a two boys on both a Gronkle and Nightmare. Then there came the leader riding what looked like to be a Timberjack and it looked exactly like Hiccup. The only difference about the rider's were that they had what looked like to be black eyes and gray skin. " Oh no." Astrid said. "Ok we obviously have doppelgangers on our hands here so we will split up. Ruff and Tuff I need you to take on the Zippleback with their riders. Snotlout take on the Nightmare, Fishlegs aim for the Gronkle, Astrid I need you take on the Nadder and her rider. I will take care of the Timberjack and his rider." "Wait I am not going to let you do this alone I am going to help you take down the leader." Blue Blood said with determination. "Alright just watch you self. Ok let's go!

**Ok so what did you guys think? I would love to hear your reviews!**


End file.
